Happy Endings?
by EmbryCallsImprint2001
Summary: Hermione Granger is an orphan, she's 12 years old and lives in a care home. What happens when a family wants to foster her? And the family is the Cullen family! Hermione meets some boys and what happens when a certain sandy wolf imprints on her. Hermione finds out she has some powers and has to control them.With Vampires,Wolves and magic Hermione finds out about a whole new world.
1. Hermione

-Happy Smiles Care Home-

-Hermione's pov-

Name: Hermione Jean Granger  
Age: 12 years old  
Birthday: 19th September 1979  
Been in care for: 12 years-present  
Siblings: 0  
Birth Parents: Unknown

Yeah, I know what your thinking. Hermione, what sort of name is that?! Apparently my mother loved Shakespeare's The Winters Tale and that's how I got named Hermione. Pathetic right? So anyway, 12 years ago I got left here on the doorstep with a blanket, The Winters Tale book and a letter saying when my birthday was,my full name and that they couldn't take care of me- no parent in sight. They say my parents are dead as they've found every person with the last name Granger and none of them are my mother or father. So for the past 12 years I've lived in Happy Smiles Care Home in Washington. But let me tell you, there is nothing happy, or smiley about this home. The main worker Joe, HATES me! I know people say hate is a strong word but he does. They also say care home workers aren't allowed to hit the kids. Well, not for us. This home is known as one of the best homes in Washington so they don't check on us, so we(me) get beaten daily.

The oldest kids here are 17 years old. When you turn 18 your out on the streets whether you like it or not. I have 6 years. Sigh. The home basically takes every kid under 18, I came here when I was a few weeks old. I lie down on my bed,No.22, in my dorm of 40 girls all varying from the ages of 4-15. All the babies share a room and all the girls 16 and over share a dorm as well. Same with the boys. I roll over and stick my head under my bed, grabbing The Winters Tale and sitting back on my bed. A few girls look at me and roll their eyes, you see I'm always reading, I'm quite quiet and tend to look after the younger kids. I've read my book I got from my mother too many times to count and its getting a bit worn out.

I look up as the door opens and a little girl walks in with some bags. She must be new, she looks small. Poor kid. Everyone looks at her and then gets back to their own things. I walk over to her and tap her shoulder saying  
"Hi, I'm Hermione, whats your name?"  
She looked at me and then grinned  
"Hello! I'm Josie! I'm 5, how old are you?" the girl said still grinning  
I looked around quickly for some spare beds, noticing the only free ones were No.23,No.4 and No.16.  
"I'm 12 and would you like to have the free bed next to mine? Have you got your name plate?" I asked her, she nodded, so I took her bags and led her over to the bed.  
"Here, give me your name plate" I said to her gently, she handed it too me and I slid it in at stop at the end of the bed under neath the No.23 plate that was permanently there. I helped her to unpack and then we sat on our beds facing each other.  
"Hey, Hermione? I love your name and all, but as its quite long, I was wondering if I could give you a nick name?" Josie asked me nervously  
I nodded at her smiling and she smiled back before jumping up and bouncing up and down  
"I know! I know! I know! I can call you Mione!" she exclaimed happily  
I laughed at her excitement  
"Hermione Jean Granger!" a cold voice shouted  
Oh great...

**_Hi :) All characters go to either J. or Stephenie Meyers! I want 3 reviews please before I update with a new chapter :)_**


	2. Mr&MrsCullen

-Hermione's pov-

"Hermione Jean Granger!" a cold voice shouted Oh great... I scrambled up to the end of my bed and looked at Joe. "Yes sir?" I said nervously "Don't 'Yes sir' me girl! Have you saw the state of bathroom No.3?! YOUR supposed to clean it!" He shouted Oh no! I completely forgot! "Erm, Sorry sir, I'll do it now" I replied looking down, walking past him. "Not so fast missy" Joe said grabbing hold of my arm hard, pulling me back. "Ow Joe your hurting me!" I told him as I tried to get from his grip The room fell silent as all eyes were on us. Bad move Hermione. Bad move. "Oh it hurts does it?!" He spat at me before twisting my arm and pulling me so my back was against his chest "Now, I want you to clean the bathroom and make this room spotless! Do you hear me?" He whispered in my ear "Y-yes sir" I said before he pushed me away and left. "Sorry you had to see that Josie" I said to the girl who was still sat on her bed "It's ok, you better get to that job, I don't want him to hurt you any more." Josie whispered quietly "Don't worry, I'm used to it, settle in,I'll be back soon." I replied, heading to the bathroom. I cleaned the bathroom spotless and walked back with the mop and broom to start on the dorm. I cleaned for hours and no-one helped me, well Josie tried to but I stopped her, if Joe found out, he'd have her head. Walking to the closet to put the cleaning things away, I stopped as I heard footsteps and Joe's voice so I hid in the closet quickly. There was so much dust I held my breath but as I'm like the most unluckiest person ever, I sneezed. The footsteps stopped and the door opened, I looked up to see Joe with some people I don't know. He looked angry.. "Granger! What are you doing?!" He yelled before taking my ear and pulling me out of the closet. "I-I was putting t-the mop and b-broom back sir" I stuttered "You better watch your step or you'll end up the same way as your parents you little-" Joe was shouting when a cough interrupted him. He turned and let go off me as he remembered the people he was with. "So, Mr&Mrs Cullen have you decided what age or gender you would like your child?" He asked as I started to back away. "Well we was going for a girl..you see we've already adopted two girls and three boys, they're all 16 at the moment" the man who must of been Mr Cullen said Joe nodded and as I was getting away he suddenly grabbed me "You. Go to your dorm. I'll deal with you later." He said quietly I nodded at all but ran to the dorm room. I was out of breath by the time I got there and collapsed on my bed, I looked at Josie, she was playing with some other girls her age so I got my book and started to read. I was reading for 10 minutes when the door opened and Joe and Mr&Mrs Cullen came in. "Everyone line up!" Joe bellowed Thanks for reading, remember 3 reviews for next chapter :) thanks for the reviews so far and no, she will learn magic at home.


	3. New Family?

-Hermione's pov-

"Everyone line up!" Joe bellowed  
We all scrambled up and lined up behind our beds like we were taught too, Josie looked a bit lost so I brought her to where she was supposed to be, I was trying not to look at Joe's glare. I got in my space and Joe walked along the line.  
"Ok, Mr and Mrs Cullen want a girl. So stay still and let them inspect you." He ordered.  
I sighed. I've been through this for 12 years. It gets boring. Mr and Mrs Cullen walked through the line. They stopped at girl No.3 and girl No.16 and kept walking, they walked to me and smiled at me, must of realized I was the girl from before.  
"Hello dear. What's your name?" Mrs Cullen said kneeling down to me  
"Hermione Ma'am" I said quietly, still in shock she's talking to me.  
"Well Hermione, how old are you?" Mr Cullen asked me standing besides his wife.  
"I'm 12 sir" I replied  
"What's this?" Mrs Cullen questioned as she took hold of the number plate on my bed.  
"Its our numbers.. I'm number 22" I said  
Josie moved behind me and held my hand.  
"Who's this?" Said Mr Cullen  
"This is Josie, she's 5" I answered him  
"Hermione, what trouble are you causing now?" I heard Joe question as he walked over to us.  
"I'm not!" I told him  
"Don't use that tone with me" Joe threatened  
I nodded and looked down in a defeated way.  
"Erm, excuse me, could we speak to Hermione alone?" Mr Cullen asked  
"What? No! She's not available for fostering or adopting!" Joe argued  
"And why not?!" Mrs Cullen exclaimed  
"Because!..I don't know..Granger go into the quiet room with the Cullens." Joe said  
Mrs Cullen took my hand and told me to lead the way. So I did. We got to the quiet room and sat down.  
"So Hermione..we was wondering if you would like to come live with us for a while.." Mr Cullen asked gently  
I looked at them in shock.  
"Really?" I questioned quietly  
"Yes really" Mrs Cullen replied happily.  
I grinned at nodded.

Remember 3 reviews!


	4. Going out

-Hermione's pov-

I grinned and nodded.  
I might be getting fostered!  
They smiled and stood up.  
"We'll go see if we can take you to meet the family tomorrow, then you can come live with us for a bit, thats if you want to."Mr Cullen explained as Mrs Cullen hugged me.  
I smiled at them and walked back to the dorm.  
"Mione! Are you leaving?!" Josie asked as she ran to me, she jumped into my arms as we hugged.  
"Maybe, I'm going out with them tomorrow and then in a day or two, go home with them if they like me!" I said into her hair.  
I looked over to see Joe talking to Mr&Mrs Cullen and smiled.  
I might be getting out of this hell hole!

-Carlisle's pov-

"Kids we're home!" I shouted as we entered the house  
Emmett,Edward,Rosalie,Jasper and Alice were in the room in two seconds all asking questions.  
"Did you get her?"  
"How old is she?"  
"How strong is her blood?"  
"When is she coming?"  
"Whats her name?"  
"Okay Okay! Calm down and I will answer your questions!" Esme shouted over them, we all sat in the living room and I started talking.  
"We have found the perfect little girl for us, she's 12 years old, her blood is surprisingly not noticeable, I don't know why.. anyway, we're bringing her out to meet you lot, and her name is Hermione Jean Granger." I finished  
"She sounds perfect!" Rose exclaimed  
I smiled at her, she loves kids, since she couldn't have any we thought what would be better than to get a human girl, we all have good self control so lets hope nothing will happen..

-The next day-  
-at the care home, Hermione's pov-

Its today its today! I can't wait to meet them! But what if they don't like me? What if they think I'm a freak like Joe says? What if they think I'm not good enough and they go for a baby? What if-  
"Hermione! The Cullens are here!" I heard Josie shout  
Here goes nothing...

**_I was gonna stop it here. But I'm in a good mood, so I'll continue..BUT I want one more review this time! So 4 reviews for next chap!_**

-Esme's pov-

We were all stood in the waiting room waiting for Hermione. Edwards girlfriend Bella was with us, that way if we ate, she wouldn't be the only one eating. Oh I'm so excited!  
We heard footsteps coming down the hall and some voices.  
"If you do go, don't forget me Mione" a young voice said  
"I won't Josie, you are like my only friend here, I can't forget you even if I tried!" I heard Hermione say  
"Okay girls break it up, No.23, go back to your dorm, No.22, come with me." And that's Joe I assume  
"Yes Sir" Hermione replied  
He gives them numbers. They're children not prisoners!  
I hear a shuffle and a squeak due to my vampire hearing and the footsteps stop.  
"Okay, listen here girl, and listen good. You won't take off your jacket. And don't say about anything that happens here, understand?" Joe whispered. Thank god for our hearing!  
"Do you understand?!" Joe said a bit louder  
"Y-yes sir!" Hermione squeaked back quietly  
"Okay, now..." We heard a slap "Behave and get out there" Joe continued. . .Her?!  
Calm Esme, Calm.  
We heard footsteps and Hermione, with Joe's hands on her shoulder, appeared, she had a red mark on her face which she had her hair covering, but nothing gets past our vampire eyesight.  
"So, No- Hermione, you remember the Mr&Mr Cullen right?"Joe asked  
"Yes sir" Came her reply  
"Well I'll leave you then, it is 11am, bring her back by 5pm, that is when she does her chores- I mean that is her care-few" With that, he left.


	5. Meeting the Cullens

With that he left.

-Hermione's pov-

As soon as Joe left it was silent.

"So, hi." I said with a little awkward wave

They all turned and smiled at me.

"Hello honey, now would you like me to introduce you to these people?" Mrs Cullen asked

I nodded "Yes please Ma'am."

"Okay, so this is my adopted son Edward and his girlfriend Bella, then there's my adopted son and daughter who are married,Alice and Jasper, and again my adopted son and daughter who are married Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Rosalie are twins." She explained.

Well that's not weird at all..

"Nice to meet you" I said quietly

"We have a excited day planned for you!" Alice explained

Is it just me or does she look like a pixie?

"Come on, let's go to the receptionist and sign out." Mr Cullen said

We all walked to the desk and Mrs Jane Roberts the receptionist smiled at me as I lent against the desk.

"Hi Hermione! You goin' out?" Jane said in her scottish accent.

"Hi Jane! Yeah, the Cullens are taking me out! Hey, tell Josie I'll play her something when I get back?" I say as I signed out.

"Sure love, have fun!" She replied

and we all walked out the building. We all got into two cars, I was with Edward,Bella,Emmett and Rosalie

"You seem close with that lady, you good friends?" Emmett asked

"Huh? Oh. Yeah, me and Jane have been friends since I was able to walk and talk here, she's been like a mum to me and the other kids." I explained

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you mean 'I'll play her something'?" Edward asked before getting wacked over the head by Bella for being rude.

"Its ok, well..you see I don't normally get on with the older kids, and I normally look after the little ones, like Josie, she arrived a while ago, she's 5 and the sweetest person you could ever meet! So when they're upset or something I get my guitar that I got off Jane for my birthday last year and play them a song. It helps them y'know? I've been learning it for the last year in secret, Joe doesn't like music so I don't do it often." I explained

"Well, let's forget about Joe have a nice day, yeah?" Rosalie said, I think I'm going to like her.

"Yeah." I smiled at her.

"Here we are!" Bella announced

I looked around to see we were at some sort of field.

It looked so peaceful.

We all got out the car to see Mr&Mrs Cullen,Alice and Jasper already there.

"Wow." Was all I could say

It was so cool! There was a pond and ducks and lots of grass! Tall trees were everywhere! I could just sit under one of them and read for hours.

"I took the kids here when they were little, so I thought you'd want to go too. We brought a football and sandwiches as well." explained

I nodded "Thank you for bringing me here. It's beautiful." I said

"Yeah, my favourite place to think, so, want to play some football?" Jasper asked holding out the football

I grinned

"You bet I do." And with that I took the ball, dropped it on the floor and started to dribble it down the field.

The game was on!

**_There ya go! By the way, I'm making Hermione a tomboy and Josie a girlygirl, its in the plot for them to find family and friends. R&R!_**


	6. The Cullens find out

**_Previously:_**

**_The game was on!_**

Now:

-Esme's pov-

I laughed as Hermione dribbled the ball down the field with Edward and Jasper chasing her. She was quite good!  
I'm so glad that theres loads of trees here blocking the sun so I don't sparkle..that would reveal us straight away!

I heard a thud and saw Jasper on the floor with Edward laughing at him while Hermione had the ball under her arm smirking.  
"I win." She says.

-Jasper's pov-

"I win." Hermione says smugly  
I heard the others laughing as I got up wiping all the grass off me.  
"Its getting hot." I said while fanning myself  
"Yeah, I'm going to take my jacket off." Hermione said, wait didn't that guy say not too?  
I was about to say something but Edward shook his head at me so I shut up.  
Hermione shrugged her jacket off before putting it down at a tree and running back off kicking the ball around.  
I looked at her, she was wearing a black tank top. Her arms. They were full of scars and bruises.  
I looked around at the others, they looked horrified.  
In sync we all turned to look at her to find her doing some cartwheels across the field.  
She stopped and looked at us before her eyes went big and she jolted up, running towards her jacket and putting it on quickly.  
"Please. Don't say anything. Don't tell him. Please." She pleaded quietly  
"Don't worry honey, we won't tell..if you tell us what happened." Esme reasoned  
I read her emotions, she was scared.  
I went and led her to the tree, sitting her down, we all gathered around her.  
She took a deep breath and started to speak.  
"Well..12 years ago I arrived here, we don't know who my parents was. Anyway I always seemed to be in Joe's way, he doesn't lay a finger on the kids below 6 so I know Josies safe. But that rule apparently didn't apply to me. He started with little taps and pushes when I was 5ish, then as I grew older they got harder, now I've turned 12 last month, it just got worse,he just hates me. I don't know why, I'm not really bothered..better me than the others right?" she explained leaning against Rose's shoulder.  
"Hermione, he shouldn't be hurting anyone, that's it, your coming with us, come on. We're going to get your stuff." Carlisle said standing up.  
We all retreated back to the home.  
"Ah, your back so soon, what did she do this time?" Joe asked as we came in.  
"Nothing. We're fostering her. Now." Carlisle said while putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder.  
"Huh. Never thought I'd see the day Hermione Jean Granger got out of here." Joe muttered to himself.  
"Go get your things Granger." He said as she smiled at us and ran off.  
"If you would follow me Mr&Mrs Cullen. The rest of you can either to to Hermione or go to the waiting room." the man said while walking off, Carlisle and Esme following  
We followed Hermione.

-Hermione's pov-

I went into the dorm and immediately got winded by Josie hugging me.  
"Hey, Jo, guess what?" I said grinning  
"What Mione?" She asked  
"I'm getting fostered by the Cullens!" I exclaimed  
She squealed  
"Yay! I'm going to miss you though.." Josie said hugging me again.  
"Hey, cheer up. Want a song?" I asked  
"Yes!" She cheered jumping up and down.  
I laughed and went under my bed to get my guitar, I sat on my bed and started to strum some notes.  
"Which song?" I asked  
"Safe and Sound!" She answered, I nodded and started to play

(_Hermione singing) _-No-ones pov-

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go."  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said "don't leave me hear alone"  
But that's all dead and gone and passed tonight_

By now most of the little kids were gathering around her as she sang

_Just close your eyes  
__The sun is going down  
__You'll be alright  
__No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window,darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone  
Gone_

Even the older kids were listening to her, all you could hear was Hermione singing, she didn't notice Jasper,Edward,Alice,Rose,Emmett and Bella standing at the door watching her.

_Just close your eyes  
__The sun is going down  
__You'll be alright  
__No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound_

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh  
La La  
La La  
_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
La La  
La La

_Just close your eyes__  
__You'll be alright  
_

___Come morning light  
____You and I'll be safe and sound..._

(_Hermione stops __singing_)

-Hermione's pov-

I stopped singing and put the guitar down, Josie coming to sit on my lap and everyone else going back to what they were doing.  
"And what do you think your doing?" A voice said  
I turned with Josie on my hip to see all the Cullens and Joe.  
"I-I.." I stuttered  
"You what? I told you no more playing music! You know what this means don't you?" Joe said walking forward  
"I-It won't happen again. I swear, I forgot.. Please don't!" I exclaimed while walking backwards until I was backed up against the bed.  
"You forgot?! What excuse is that!" the devil said before raising his hand, all the kids all froze and looked to see what would happen.  
I cowered away as his hand came down, I protected Josie's body with my own so she wouldn't get hurt.  
But nothing came.

**_Hey guys :D As before I want 3 reviews! Please :) And sorry about all mistakes and if I bored you, but thanks for reading :)_**


	7. Going home

**Thanks for the reviews everyone :D and heres a reply to one special person who has helped me!  
redrose3443!  
Thanks for the POV bit, I'll try and do 3rd person,It shouldn't be in big paragraphs like that! I don't know whats up with it :( I'll try to make it longer as I'm getting more ideas now! Joe just forgot they were there, I'm n one of the bottom sets for english, I'm not very imaginative so I didn't know how to continue it, so I'm sorry if its not believable, again I didn't know how to get the Cullens too see her arms so I didn't know how to continue it, I have no beta for this story so I'm on my lonesome and I'll try to put in more destription. Thank you so much!  
**

**Previously:**

**But nothing came.**

**Now:**

Hermione looked up a bit to see Carlisle in-front of her holding Joes' hand from when he was going to strike them.  
The other Cullens and Bella had moved in-front of them and gently pulled the kids away.

"Are you ok?" Esme asked them when they were across the room.  
"Y-yeah, I'm fine.. Jo, you ok?" Hermione asked Josie, her head was in her shoulder and she was shaking slightly.  
She nodded a little as Hermione put her down, she clung to her side.  
Rosalie slowly walked forward and took Josie off her, picking her up and rocking her gently.  
Emmett walked over to her and started to stroke Josie's hair. They look like the perfect family.  
Carlisle came over to them and started to speak.  
"I've rang social services, there is going to be a new boss around here, and for you Hermione, your coming home with us." He said smiling  
"Carlisle? I think we have one more." Emmett said looking at Rosalie and Josie.  
"I have a feeling shes not going to be my daughter. I'm guessing grand-daughter?" Esme asked with a twinkle in her eye.  
Grinning Rosalie said "Josie, sweetheart, how would you like to come live with us? With me and Emmett as your mummy and daddy?"  
Immediately Josie perked up and hugged Rosalie with all her might.  
"Yes yes yes yes yes!" She squealed  
"Well then, pack your stuff girls, we're going home!" Carlisle said  
Quickly they both got their stuff, which wasn't very much, and packed it all up, Hermione put her guitar strap over her chest so she was carrying it on her back.  
"We're done mummy!" Josie shouted before going to hug Rosalie again.  
"Well lets go then!" Edward said grabbing Hermione's bag while Emmett grabbed Josie's.  
In the car ride Hermione went with Esme,Carlisle,Jasper and Alice while Josie went with the others.  
Mione was sat in the middle of Alice and Jasper.  
"So, you're quite a good singer aren't you Hermione?" Alice said  
"Yeah, everyone was watching you." Jasper continued  
"Oh god! They weren't were they?" Mione exclaimed blushing  
"It's ok Mione, you were amazing! How could they not?" Esme said  
"Thanks...Sorry. What should I call you?" Hermione asked  
"You can call me anything you want hunny." She replied  
"Ok Esme." Hermione said nervously  
"So, I now have a niece." Hermione stated as the others laughed  
"And three brothers and two sisters. How much better can it get?" said Hermione while poking Jasper.  
"I'm not sure. But anyway..Here we are!" Jasper replied while pointing out the window.  
Mione was speechless.  
The house was a large three stories tall with a deep porch that wraps around the front of the house and it was a faded white colour.  
We walked in and Hermione's mouth dropped open in awe as she looked around. It was open and bright, with a few internal walls, with a wide central staircase to the left and a raised area with a grand piano in the center to the right as well as the very clean dining room. The south wall is almost completely glass, with the view of a forest.  
It was breathtaking.  
"Want to see your room?" Jasper asked  
Hermione nodded and followed Jasper up the stairs. He pointed out everyone's rooms as they went past, and when they got to the third floor he showed her to a room on the right side of Edwards room.  
"Edward mostly spends the nights with Bella these days." Jasper explained  
Hermione opened the room and looked around. The room was blue with a big bed in the left corner off the room, with a big bookshelf on the right side and a pile of cushions next to it, her bed covers were a baby blue colour and the floor was a white carpet, on the west wall was a window with a balcony big enough for her to sit out there and read to her hearts content. To the south wall was a white door which was soon revealed to be a closet already filled with clothes, hats and shoes. On the north wall was another white door which was her own bathroom. It had white tiled walls and greyish-blue coloured floor, which her own shower,toilet,bath and sink. Hermione went round hugging everyone and then a squeal echoed throughout the house and then Josie screamed  
"THANK YOU!" causing everyone to laugh at her antics.  
"I'll second that." Hermione said before hugging them again.  
"It's no problem sweetheart." Esme said as she hugged Hermione.  
Josie came in the room and ran to Hermione who picked her up and put her on her hip.  
"I really can't say how much we thank you for getting us out of there." Hermione exclaimed  
"There is something you can do for us though..." Edward said slowly  
Josie and Hermione looked at each other before looking back at him  
"What can we do for you?" They said at the same time  
"This!" Emmett shouted running forward with Edward, Emmett grabbing Josie over his shoulder and Edward grabbing Hermione over his shoulder and running out the room to the back yard with the others following.  
Putting them down Jasper came forward with a football.  
"Lets play." He said. And with that they all started to play a intense game of football.  
After half an hour Esme shouted out  
"Everyone supper!", and like a pack of dogs they all ran inside, the Cullens at human speed of course.  
Around the table it went Carlisle at the head of the table and to his right was Edward, Bella,Josie and Rosalie. To his left was Alice, Jasper, Hermione, Emmett and facing him and the other end of the table was Esme.  
"To Hermione and Josie joining our family!" He toasted with his drink in the air.  
The rest of the chorused it, and then drank, the two youngsters not noticing that everyone else but Bella didn't drink but threw the beverage away.  
During the dinner everyone was talking and Hermione and Josie couldn't help but feel accepted.

_**Sorry if this chapter bored you guys and sorry but I'm not that good at 3rd person:( 3 reviews for next chap, and any suggestions as I don't know what to do next would be helpful! **_


	8. Wolves

**Previously:**

**During the dinner everyone was talking and Hermione and Josie couldn't help but feel accepted.**

**Now:**

Everyone was sat in the living room, it was around 11pm.  
"Erm..Do you mind if I go to bed?" Hermione asked timidly  
"Do you even need to ask dear?" Esme said smiling gently  
With a small smile Hermione got up and hugged everyone goodnight before turning to Josie.  
"Jo, you coming to bed?" she asked  
Josie was half asleep on the sofa, she nodded before holding her arms out to Hermione.  
Picking her up Hermione bent down so Rosalie and Emmett could kiss their new daughter goodnight, and walked upstairs to put Josie and herself to bed.

Hermione helped Josie into her pajamas and tucked her in.  
"Mione? Joe won't hurt us anymore right? Because we're safe here? Right?" She asked  
"Right Josie, he can't hurt us any more. Go to sleep now." Hermione said to her while kissing her head, she turned the lights out and closed the door.  
"I hope Jo, I hope." She said shaking her head once she was out of earshot of Josie. She didn't know the Cullens could hear her. With that she went to her room, got her self ready for bed and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

-The morning-

It was 10 am and the house was quiet. The Cullen kids were around the house or in Edwards case, at Bellas, while Carlisle was in his study and Esme was in the kitchen. Hermione and Josie were waking up. Hermione had a shower before picking out her clothes, she wore a red short sleeved top with some overall pants, she put her black converse all stars on and a purple and yellow Obey Snapback.

Then she walked down the hall to Josie's room and listened at the door to see if she was awake. She heard humming so she went in to find Josie sitting on the end of her bed still in her pajamas.  
"Hey Jo." She said to Josie.  
"Hey Hermione. Will you help me pick out something?" Josie asked  
Hermione nodded and looked through Josies closet. After around five minutes she pulled out some clothes and gave them to Josie. After she got changed Hermione looked her over. Josie was wearing a purple short sleeved top with a pink summer dress over it, some pink sparkly shoes and she had a luminous pink hairband in.  
"There. Lets go down stairs." Hermione said.  
Josie nodded before jumping onto Miones back and both of them went down the stairs laughing.  
They walked into the kitchen to see Esme with two plates of bacon,egg,sausage,toast and beans for them.  
"Are we late?" Hermione asked putting Josie down.  
"No no no. The other lot wake up really early and have already had their breakfast's." Esme replied while putting the plates on the table indicating for them to sit down. They did and slowly began eating. After around ten minutes the door opened and Bella,Edward,Alice and Rosalie came in.  
"Hey kiddos, have a nice sleep?" Edward asked ruffling Josies hair and taking Hermione's hat.  
"Yes thank you!" Hermione said before reaching up and taking her hat back.  
"Grammy?" Josie said looking at Esme.  
Esme beamed and replied "Yes Josie?"  
"Could me and Mione go explore today?" She asked  
Esme hesitated but nodded.  
"Thank you!" the girls shouted before Hermione ran off to get her red backpack which she put in Wuthering Heights for her self and some colourings for Josie.

Ten minutes later Hermione and Josie were in the middle of the forest around half a mile away from the house.  
"Mione lets sit down here." Josie said before sitting on a log.  
"Okay, here's your colouring stuff." Hermione said giving Josie her stuff before grabbing her bag and book and climbing up a nearby tree and sitting on a thick branch that was around 6 feet high. She pulled out her book and started reading. They stayed like this for an hour until Hermione heard a rustle and a howl nearby.  
"Josie. Stay quiet and come over here." Hermione whispered  
Doing as she was told she brought herself and her things over to the tree.  
"Now throw up your stuff so I can get you up." Hermione whispered again  
Again Josie did as she was told before Hermione got down.  
"Get on my back." she said, Josie jumped on her back and Hermione started to climb up the tree slowly with a firm hold on Josie so she wouldn't fall. When they got up Hermione put Josie in front of her and pulled her against her chest securely.  
They both looked from where the howl came from and both gasped lightly as a midnight black wolf came padding out. It howled and some more wolves came out, they looked at each other like they were talking, how strange Hermione thought.  
After around five minutes they left and Hermione and Josie got down, before running as fast as they could back to the Cullens house.  
"Mummy! Daddy!" Josie shouted as they ran into the house.  
"Whats wrong dear?" Rosalie said as everyone went to see what was wrong.  
"W..Wo...Wolves..In..The..F-forest.." Hermione panted out  
The two kids were too busy catching their breaths to notice the looks the Cullens and Bella gave each other.  
The phone rang interrupting the silence.  
"I'll get it." Carslisle said before going to the phone.  
"Hello Carlisle Cullen speaking how may I help you?...Did you?...Hmm... Maybe you should come round and we'll explain everything?...See you soon Sam." Was all you could hear of the conversation.  
"Girls, can you go upstairs for a while? We need to sort something out." Carlisle asked  
"Of Course dad, C'mon Josie." Hermione said, smiling a bit when she called him Dad, Carlisle grinned as she said it and watched them run upstairs.  
"What did Sam want honey?" Esme asked wrapping her arm around his waist.  
"They found two new scents on their land, I think the girls went over the treaty line, they must of been who the girls saw, so I've invited Sam and a few others round so we can introduce them."

_**Hey guys :D Thanks for reading and reviewing! Okay, 3 reviews for next chap!**_


	9. Meeting some of the pack

_** Here are the wolves and their imprints (If they have any so far) ages:  
Sam: 21  
Emily:20 (Sam's imprint)  
Jared:19  
Kim:19 (Jared's imprint)**_  
_**Paul:19**_  
_**Jacob:18**_  
_**Leah:18**_  
_**Embry:17**_  
_**Quil:17**_  
_**Seth:16**_  
_**Brady:16**_  
_**Collin:16**_

_-_At Sams and Emilys house-

Sam had just got off the phone from Carlisle and was holding a meeting with all of the wolves.  
"Okay guys, the Cullens know the scents from this morning, I'm going over there with a few of you to talk about it, now who wants to come?" Sam asked  
No-one said anything or made eye contact.  
"Woah! Calm down guys! Don't all shout at once! Okay then..Lets see.. Jake..Leah...Embry..and Seth. Lets go." He said to the grumbling wolves  
The chosen wolves all got into Sam's land rover and they were on there way to the Cullens, once they got there they went to knock on the door but before they could Alice opened it.  
"Hello, please follow me through to the living room." She said walking to the living room after closing the door after them.  
They walked in to see the Cullens and Bella all sat over one side of the room so they sat on the opposite couch facing them.  
"So, Carslisle, you have information on those new scents? Are they a threat?" Sam inquired  
"Yes we do know the cause of the scents and they are certainly not a threat, would you like to meet them?" Carlisle asked  
"Yes please." Jacob replied  
Carlisle walked to the stairs and shouted up them.  
"Hermione!Josie! Come downstairs please! I want you to meet some people!"  
He walked back into the living room and sat down and footsteps were running down the stairs.  
They stopped when they got to the door and the wolves looked to see two girls coming in slowly.  
"Come on girls, don't be shy." Esme said  
Josie walked straight to Rosalie while Hermione went to the person she felt most comfortable with, Jasper.

"Hermione, Josie, this is Sam,Jacob,Embry,Leah and Seth." Edward explained looking at Seth who was staring at Hermione.  
"Nice to meet you." Josie said speaking for both her and Hermione.  
"Why don't you guys go get acquainted in the back yard?" Alice suggested  
Nodding the wolves all stood up, while Hermione got pulled out by Josie.

Outside Hermione sat down with Josie in between her legs while the wolves faced them sitting down.  
"So how old are you two?" Sam asked  
"I'm 5 and Mione is 12." Josie answered excitedly  
"H-how old are you guys? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Hermione questioned quietly, in almost a whisper.  
"Its ok. I'm 16, Embry is 17, Jacob and Leah are 18 and Sam is 21." Seth explained gently.  
"Way to make someone feel young." Josie said giggling  
Hermione cracked a smile while the others laughed.

"So..how come you guys are here?" Embry asked  
Hermione and Josie looked at each other before Hermione stood up and faced the other way breathing heavily.  
"Well...me and Hermione have been living in an orphanage-." Josie started  
"With a man who doesn't care about anyone but himself." Hermione interrupted angrily.  
"Oh..I'm sorry.." Embry said  
Hermione sighed.  
"Don't be sorry. If we didn't go there, we wouldn't be here. We wouldn't be who we are today." Hermione explained calmly turning around  
"Your mature for your age aren't you Hermione?" Sam stated  
"I had to be." Was all she replied.  
"Well, we better get going, thanks for your time girls." Sam said standing up  
Seth whimpered slightly looking at Hermione.  
Sam sighed. and shook his head.  
"How about you two come visit La Push beach tomorrow, we're having a bonfire and barbecue tomorrow night 6 till midnight." Leah suggested  
"Urm..Sure. Why not." Hermione said as Josie jumped around excitedly.  
"Well, bye girls." Sam said before pulling Seth away and the others following.

-Sam's and Emily's-

The wolves all got out of the rover and went inside to see everyone still inside, even the Elders were there.  
"How did it go?" Emily asked coming over to hug Sam.  
"It was...eventful." Sam said  
"And why's that?" Sue questioned  
Sam looked at Seth and gestured for him to say something.  
Seth mumbled something that not even the wolves could hear.  
"What was that?" Billy asked  
"I imprinted.." Seth said  
There was a moment of silence before everyone started shouting congratulations.  
"How old is she?" Harry asked  
"Shes 12." Seth replied  
"Aww! Whats her name?" Kim questioned from Jareds lap.  
"Her name is Hermione." Seth said with a far away look in his eye.  
"Yuck. You saps." Paul muttered sitting down on the couch.  
"Wait till you imprint you buffoon." Jacob said laughing  
"I won't, the pack already have 3 imprints, its supposed to be rare, I think we've reached our limit." Paul exclaimed  
Seth sighed and laid down on a sofa.  
"You miss her?" Jared said smirking  
"Yes! So much! I can't wait till she gets here tomorrow." Seth sighed again.  
"Your in for a long night ahead of you mate." Sam said.

-Back at the Cullens-

"So girls, enjoyed today?" Carlisle asked over dinner.  
"Yes thank you." Hermione said quietly  
"This is really nice Grammy!" Josie said with her mouth full.  
"Thank you dear." Esme said laughing slightly.  
"So what did you think of Sam,Seth,Embry,Jacob and Leah?" Alice asked  
"They were...nice." Hermione said  
"I liked them. Seth kept looking at you Mione." Josie exclaimed  
"I think your still dizzy from going up that tree Jo." Hermione said pulling her tongue out at Josie.  
"You what?!" Rosalie,Alice and Esme at once.  
"Oh..erm I was up a tree when I heard a howl and so I brought Josie up and thats when we saw the wolf." Hermione explained  
"Well, as long as your ok, I think its getting late. Time to go to bed?" Esme suggested  
"Ok, thank you again." Hermione said kissing everyone on the cheek, and waiting for Josie.  
"Same here, night!" Josie exclaimed before kissing and hugging everyone before taking Hermiones hand and going upstairs.

-Next morning-

Hermione woke up surprisingly late, had a shower as usual and got dressed. Today she wore a white top with red long sleeves, baggy three quarter jeans, black converse high tops and then she put her hair in a pony tail, shoving her yankees baseball hat on and jogging downstairs to the kitchen.  
Everyone was already down stairs, Josie was wearing a cute blue summer dress with a little white cardigan over it, some white flats and had her hair half up half down. Hermione sat in the empty seat next to Jasper and started eating slowly.

"Goodmorning." She said quietly  
"Goodmornin' darlin', you look nice." Jasper stated, his texan accent coming out.  
"Oh! Mummy? Can I go to La Push for a bonfire tonight with Hermione? Its from 6 to midnight. Please?" Josie begged from her place on Emmetts lap.  
"Hmm...Will you do everything Hermione says?" Rosalie asked  
"Yes mummy." Josie replied  
"Well. I say yes but your going to have to see if grampy and grammy will let Mione go." Rosalie relented  
Everyone looked at Esme and Carslisle.  
"No later than 11:30. Understand?" Carlisle said  
Hermione grinned and nodded.


	10. Bonfire

**Hey guys, if there's any of you left.. I just want to say is there any of my other stories you would especially like for me to continue?  
Besides that...enjoy!**

-At Sams and Emilys house-

"Seth..Seth..Seth!..SETH!" Sam shouted  
Seth looked up from pacing and looked at his alpha  
"What?" he said  
You've been pacing for the last 10 minutes! Its dinner time, she won't be here for around six hours." Sam explained  
"Don't remind me." Seth sighed sitting down again  
"Come on Seth, just relax and go do something to take your mind off her." Jared suggested from his position of sitting on the floor with Kim on his lap.  
"Easy for you to say, your imprint is always with you!" Seth exclaimed  
"Give it a go man." Jacob said from in front of the TV.  
"Fine." Seth paused and started to watch the film that was on. "I wonder what Hermione's doing now...DAMNIT!" He cursed with his head in his hands  
"Dude you are done for." Paul said laughing

-At the Cullens, with Hermione in her room-

She was strumming her guitar before she started humming and got a song in her head, she started to sing softly.

(_Hermione singing)_

Insecure  
In her skin  
Like a puppet, a girl on a string

Broke away  
Learned to fly  
If you want her back, gotta let her shine

_So it looks like the jokes on you_  
_'Cause the girl_ _that you thought you knew_

Hermione had been getting stronger and had her guitar in a amplifier so has she got to the chorus it was echoing around the house.

_She's so gone  
That's so over now  
She's so gone  
You won't find her around  
You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so_ gone

Josie had come in the room by now and was dancing or singing bits of the song she knew as Hermione sang, this was one of Josie's favourite songs.

_Here I am  
This is me  
And I'm stronger than you ever thought I'd be_

_Are you shocked?_  
_Are you mad?_  
_that you're missing out on who I really am_

_Now it looks like the joke's on you_  
_'Cause it looks like the girl you thought you knew_

_She's so gone_  
_That's so over now_  
_She's so gone_  
_You won't find her around_  
_You can look but you won't see_  
_The girl I used to be_  
_'Cause she's_  
_She's so gone_  
_Like history_  
_She's so gone_  
_Baby, this is me, Yeah_

_She's so gone_  
_That's so over now_  
_She's so gone_  
_You won't find her around_  
_You can look but you won't see_  
_The girl I used to be_  
_'Cause she's_  
_She's so_  
_She's so gone_

_You can look but you won't see  
The girl I used to be  
'Cause she's  
She's so gone_

_So long_  
_She's so gone, She's so gone, gone, gone, gone._

Hermione stopped playing and her and Josie just looked at each other before they both started laughing.  
"Nice dancing." Hermione commented still laughing  
"Nice singing." Josie mimicked

"You two never cease to amaze me." A voice came from the doorway, they turned to see all the Cullens,Bella and surprisingly Sam at the door.  
It was Carlisle that had spoken  
"Y-you heard that?" Hermione asked putting her guitar on her bed  
"How could we not?" Jasper joked  
"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt what you were doing-." Hermione started  
"We'd rather listen to you." Bella interrupted smiling  
Hermione looked at Sam.  
"Hi again." She said with a little wave  
"Hi Hermione, I've come to pick you two up, theres been a change of , Hermione, bring your guitar, we'll need it" Sam explained  
"Oh, Ok." Hermione said putting on a black watch and grabbing her guitar on its strap so it was resting on her back.  
"You ready?." Sam asked  
Both girls nodded and with goodbyes to the Cullens the trio were on there way in Sam's  
"Instead of having it on the beach, we're having it at my house, in the back yard there's a place for a bonfire so we're having it there." Sam said to them.  
"Ok, who's going to be there?" asked Josie  
"Around 20 people, I'll introduce you when we get there. We'll be there in 10 minutes." Sam said

-With all the Wolves at Sam's and Emily's-

Seth was yet again pacing while everyone was watching him with amused expressions.  
"Seth, honey calm down, she's on her way, Sams gone to get them." Sue assured her son trying not to laugh  
"I know I know, I wonder if she's as beautiful as she was yesterday..Arg! I've only met her once and I'm already turning into a sap!" Seth was too busy rambling that he didn't hear a car pull up.

"Seth!" Leah shouted hitting him over the head  
"What!" Seth shouted back  
"She's here." Was all Leah said before walking back next to Jacob.  
Seth looked like he'd just been told he'd won $1000.

"We're here!" Everyone heard Sam shout  
The door opened and Sam walked through with the two girls.  
"Hello!" Josie exclaimed causing Hermione to smile a little.  
"Hello." Paul replied grinning which caused all the wolves and imprints besides Hermione to look at Paul in disbelief and then in understanding, with smug grins on there faces.  
"Okay, let me introduce everyone, guys this is Hermione, she's 12, and Josie, she's 5. Girls you know Leah,Jacob,Embry and Seth. And then we have my fiancé Emily, Paul, Quil, Jared and his girlfriend Kim, Brady and Collin. Then we have the elders, Billy Black, he's Jacobs dad, then Harry and Sue Clearwater, they're Leah and Seth's parents." Sam introduced everyone  
"So, do you play the guitar Hermione?" Emily asked seeing the guitar on her back.  
"Only a little." Hermione said quietly  
"Only a little? And what you only sing a little too?" Sam questioned  
Hermione nodded "Yes." She said quietly  
"I saw you singing not half an hour ago, your really good kid." Sam said in a voice that said 'end of conversation'.  
"What ever helps you sleep at night.." Hermione muttered so only her and Josie could hear.  
Josie couldn't help but to laugh at what Hermione said  
"What's so funny?" Sam said after looking at Paul to see he was grinning at the sight of Josie happy  
"Nothing.." both Hermione and Josie said at the same time causing the room to laugh  
"Hmm...Anyway we better get that bonfire going." Sam said  
Everyone trekked out to the back yard and watch as Sam started the fire.  
The other boys dragged logs around while the girls helped to make the food.

-With the girls-

Josie was sat a chair watching everyone as she couldn't cook while Hermione was mixing some cake batter, Leah was putting things on plates, Emily was sorting out all the utensils, Kim was unwrapping some sausage rolls and Sue was making chicken pie.  
"So, Hermione, how long were you in care for? What, 4-5 years?" Kim asked as she put a sausage roll on a plate.  
"No, I was actually in care for all my life, I've never knew who my parents were.." Hermione said quietly  
"I'm sorry Hermione.. I didn't mean to upset you, I was just curious." Kim apologized  
"I'm fine, its human nature to be curious, I'd be alarmed if you didn't ask me." Hermione stated  
"Are you sure your 12? You sound so grown up." Emily said putting an arm around her.  
"Well I had to be don't I? If you don't grown up quick you wouldn't survive in that home." Hermione shuddered  
"Hermione was sort of the mum to all the little kids like me!" Josie exclaimed before sneaking a little sausage  
"Really?" Leah asked  
"Who else would of cared for them?" Was all Hermione said  
"Well, foods done, lets go put it out shall we?" Sue suggested  
The girls agreed and all the food got brought out on to the table.  
"Yum food!" Paul said running forward to the food but was blocked by Sue.  
"Ah ah ah, Billy is going to tell the legends first, then you eat." Sue explained  
Josie giggled at Paul's put out face  
"What you laughing at midget?" Paul joked  
"You." Josie replied pulling her tongue out at him.  
"Right!" Paul said running forward and putting Josie over his shoulder, he started running around the yard, her giggling loudly.  
Hermione smiled at them and went to sit down with everyone else, she found herself in between Seth and Kim.  
"Everyone gather around!" Billy shouted, everyone gathered round and Hermione noticed that Josie was in Pauls lap.  
Billy started to tell the legends and as soon as he started, Hermione was mesmerized.

**_There ya have it guys! 2 chaps in 1 day, question time! Please read!  
Hermione is going to play a song at the Bonfire next chapter, what song should she play?  
And if you guys have any ideas for this story, any at all, tell me!  
And for those people looking for a good story to read, I am currently betaing a story with the amazing author hbm6092 called A New Life for the Daughters of the War, and we don't know how to continue it! So please read it and give us your ideas!  
_**


	11. The past

_**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and this story is going out to hbm6092, good luck on you-know-what! This chap is dedicated to you, love you hunn! And thank you to meldz for the song!**_

_**Lets start!**_

Billy had just finished telling the legends and it was 9 o'clock, Josie turned to Hermione.  
"Mione, can we tell them our story?" She asked  
Everyone turned to Hermione with hopeful eyes, Seth and Paul really wanted to know more about their imprints.  
"I'm not sure Jo, it's not exactly pleasant..." Hermione trailed off  
"I'm sure we can handle it!" Brady said  
"See Hermione, please?" Josie asked again  
"Fine, but I don't know where to start." Hermione confessed  
"Oh I know I know! You can sing that song!" Josie suggested  
"W-what? Now?..I-in front of everyone?.." Mione stuttered  
"Come on Mione, you can do it, I know you can, please?" Josie begged  
"Please Mya?" Seth said quietly, calling her the nickname he'd just given her  
Hermione looked down for a minute before sighing and pulling her guitar round so it was on her lap.  
Everyone cheered and turned their attention to Hermione.  
"If I sound terrible, get me to stop OK?" Hermione warned  
Everyone rolled their eyes but nodded none the less.  
Taking a deep breath Hermione started to play the song, quietly she began to sing.

_(Hermione singing)_

_Da,Da,Da,Da,Da,Da,Da Da,Da,Da,Da,Da,Da,Da Da,Da,Da_

_Grew up in a small town  
__And when the rain would fall down_  
_ I'd just stare out my window_  
_ Dreaming of what could be_  
_ And if I'd end up happy_  
_ I would pray _

_ Trying hard to reach out_  
_ But when I tried to speak out_  
_ Felt like no one could hear me_  
_ Wanted to belong here_  
_ But something felt so wrong here_  
_ So I prayed I could break away_

Everyone looked at her in amazement as she started to get stronger and louder.

_ I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_  
_ I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_  
_ And I'll make a wish_  
_ Take a chance_  
_ Make a change_  
_ And breakaway_  
_ Out of the darkness and into the sun_  
_ But I won't forget all the ones that I love_  
_ I'll take a risk_  
_ Take a chance_  
_ Make a change_  
_ And breakaway_

_ Wanna feel the warm breeze_  
_ Sleep under a palm tree_  
_ Feel the rush of the ocean_  
_ Get onboard a fast train_  
_ Travel on a jet plane, far away _  
_ And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_  
_ Swinging around revolving doors_  
_ Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_  
_ Gotta keep moving on, moving on_  
_ Fly away, breakaway_

_ I'll spread my wings_  
_ And I'll learn how to fly_  
_ Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_  
_ I gotta take a risk_  
_ Take a chance_  
_ Make a change_  
_ And breakaway_  
_ Out of the darkness and into the sun_  
_ But I won't forget the place I come from_  
_ I gotta take a risk_  
_ Take a chance_  
_ Make a change_  
_ And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_

Hermione stopped singing, playing the notes a few more times before stopping and spinning the guitar back on her back.  
"I told you to tell me if it was horrible!" Hermione said as everyone looked like they were in a state of shock, she looked at Josie who was poking Paul to get him out of his shock.  
All of a sudden everyone came out of their trance and Hermione found her self being thrown in the air by her arms before being caught again. Everyone started talking at once  
"You were amazing!"  
"How long have you been singing like that?"  
"You really have a talent!"  
Hermione looked at who had hold of her and saw Seth's face grinning down at her.  
"Erm, thanks..but could I get on the ground now?" Hermione said blushing  
"Oh, right sorry.." Seth apologized before putting her back down.  
"Thank you, so, any questions?" Hermione asked  
"I have one, why did you pick the song?" Collin asked  
"Well, I grew up in the orphanage, and well..it was exactly like orphanage's in the movies, cruel, cold, evil owner all that type of stuff, and everyone hated it, everyone wanted to breakaway, to grow up and get the hell outta there, that is why I chose the song." Hermione explained  
"What do you mean evil owner?" Quil asked  
Hermione looked at Josie  
"Come here Josie." she said, Josie hopping off Pauls lap and they both stood in the middle besides the fire.  
"1.." Hermione started  
"2.." Josie continued  
"3!" they finished together, Josie taking off her cardigan and Hermione rolling up her sleeves.  
Everyone gasped, as with the Cullens, there was scars and bruises littering their arms.  
"Hermione show them your scar." Josie said motioning to her head.  
Slowly Hermione took off her hat and pushed her fringe up, revealing a long scar running across her forehead.  
"Oh my!" Sue exclaimed running forward to inspect the scar  
"D-did he do that?" Seth asked in a deadly whisper, him and Paul were shaking violently.  
"Yes.." Hermione replied softly  
"How?" Leah asked  
"Erm..I was 10, I was cooking for when the inspectors were coming that afternoon and this kid, Max, he was 8 at the time, came running in, he was screaming 'He's after me, I didn't mean to, help me' he hid behind me, a second later Joe came running in covered in water, it turns out that Max had spilt some water on him by accident, and let me tell you, he's scary when he's angry." Hermione and Josie shudder at the same time at the memory."When he's angry and is to get someone, he won't let anyone get in his way. I was in his way. He pushed me to the side and the food fell off the stove and all over me, a small knife fell on my head, thats what left the scar." Hermione explained simply." The two girls pulled down their sleeves and put their jackets or hats on and sat back down.

"Oh, look at the time..Jo, we better get going if we want to be there by half past." Hermione said grabbing her things.  
"Wait! Let us walk you home." Seth stated indicating to himself and Paul.  
"We wouldn't want to trouble you.." Hermione objected  
"Your not even a teenager yet, you could get lost." Seth argued  
"I don't think so." Hermione argued back  
"Oh really?" Seth asked  
"Really." Hermione stated  
By now the two of them were right in front of each other, Seth looking down at Hermione.  
"Well if your objecting.." Seth trailed off  
"Seth-." Hermione got interrupted by Seth suddenly grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder.  
"Seth! Put me down!" Hermione shouted as Seth started walking  
"No thanks." Seth replied, motioning for Paul to bring Josie.  
Paul turned to his imprint  
"Easy or hard way?" He asked  
"Easy please." Josie replied nervously  
"Okay then." Paul said taking her arms and swinging her so she was on his back. "Keep hold." He told her as he ran to catch up with Seth and Hermione.

**There you go guys, some Seth and Hermione and Paul and Josie moments! 3 reviews for next chap!**


	12. Rosalie finds out

_**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Aiming to get 75 reviews by the time chapter 14 comes out! Which is two chapters!**_

Seth grinned as Paul and Josie walked besides him- or in Josie's case, rode besides him- and chuckled as Hermione tried to get down again, they were around 10 minutes away from the Cullens house hold.  
"Seth. Can you PLEASE put me down?" Hermione asked for the 18th time  
"Why should I do that Mya?" he asked innocently  
"Because if you don't I will kick you were no male wants to be kicked." She stated.  
Seth quickly, but gently, put her down, she smirked innocently before starting to walk again.  
"Hey, Mione remember when you kicked that big boy in the balls when he was making fun of you?" Josie asked giggling  
"Yeah! That big guy. What was his name? Oh yeah, it was Ian! How old was he again?" Hermione questioned while walking backards facing them  
"Erm...Wasn't he 15 or something.. I don't know!" Josie exclaimed  
"Yeah he was 15 I think.. He started making fun of me when I was cleaning the kitchen and I just lost it and kicked him, cost me a hit and a weeks worth of cleaning but it was worth it." Hermione smirked happily  
"Wow, did you innocent little girls get in a lot of trouble?" Paul asked  
"You bet we did! My best trick was putting macaroni and cheese in Joe's wellies!" Josie was laughing so hard she had to hold on to Paul's head for support.  
"Calm down kiddo, don't want you falling do we?" Paul said as he brought her down and on to his hip instead.  
"So, Mya, what was your best trick?" Seth asked her, she grinned at him before replying  
"There was this 16 year old boy, he always bullied the younger kids, but he was REALLY stupid! He didn't even know what 2+2 was. So anyway, I made him believe he was dead. I know, genius." she looked so innocent and proud he couldn't help but smile at her, his imprint.

"Well. Isn't this nice." A voice interrupted them  
"Rosalie." Paul and Seth said flatly  
"Hi Rose!" Hermione exclaimed before running to hug Rosalie  
"Mummy!" Josie shouted as Paul put her down, her as well running to hug the woman.  
Paul looked like he had just been told he wouldn't be able to eat for a month, while Seth was trying not to crack up laughing at Paul's expression.  
Seth punched Paul's shoulder slightly to bring him back to earth.  
"I think we better have a little talk. Inside. Girls, go upstairs and do something, ok?" Rosalie said to the imprints who waved to the boys and ran inside, Seth, Paul and Rosalie following.  
"Carlisle! Esme! Everyone! Meeting in the living room!" She shouted when the girls were out of sight  
We all sat down and all eyes were on Seth and Paul.  
"Well, tell them!" Rosalie said angrily  
"Oh! Erm..Well, you see..We sorta..Paul you wanna take this one?" Seth stuttered  
"Huh? Oh right, erm well, as Seth was saying we sorta..imprinted..on..the girls.." Paul mumbled  
It was silent.  
"Who imprinted on who?" Jaspers quiet question brought everyone to their senses.  
"Hermione." Seth said  
"Josie." Paul sighed

**Hey guys, sorry its REALLY short, but I've been busy, and my computers really slow and won't let me do my stories, that will be fixed soon, I'm on my mums work computer and its going to run out in about..5 minutes as she left the charger at work and it runs out of charge quickly, so Sorry guys!**


	13. Imprint accepted

**_hey guys! Sorry I havn't updated in a while! Forgive Me? _**

-continuation of the story-

"You. Dirty. Dog. Imprinted. On. My. Daughter?!" Emmett spat out looking at Paul  
"I would thank you very much that I am clean!" Paul argued before getting a glare from Seth and continuing "And, I would also like to put out here that I would NEVER hurt Josie. I'd rather get ripped apart by vampires."  
"We'll hold you too that." Jasper said quietly

"So..Are we okay?" Seth asked nervously  
Carlisle sighed. "We're okay."  
Seth and Paul sighed in relief before standing up  
"Do you mind if we say goodbye?" Paul questioned timidly  
"Sure. Third floor, Seth, Hermione's room is on the left while Paul, Josie's is on the right." Esme explained kindly  
"Okay, Thank you." The boys chorused before standing up and walking upstairs.

-With Seth and Paul-

"The look on their faces! I'd say that went well." Paul grinned  
"Dude! They can hear you." Seth reminded him  
"I know." Was all Paul replied before they reached the third floor.  
With a nod they both walked into their imprint's rooms.

-With Paul and Josie-

Paul walked in to see Josie stood at her window, boredly.  
"Hey squirt." Paul said, bringing her out of her musings.  
"Paul! I thought you would have left by now!" She said before running to hug Paul tightly.  
"I wouldn't go without saying goodbye Jo." Paul replied standing up with her still in his arms.  
"Really?" Josie asked  
"Really." Paul stated  
"You promise?" Josie questioned holding out her little pinkie  
"I promise." Paul smiled wrapping his big pinkie around her little one.

-With Seth and Hermione-

Seth knocked on Hermione's door lightly.  
"Come in." her voice shouted from inside  
As he walked in he saw Hermione on her back, her legs propped up against a wall, throwing a ball at the wall, it would bounce back and she would throw it again.  
"Hey Mya." Seth said walking and sitting next to her.  
"Hi Seth." she replied before groaning and lying down.  
"Whats wrong?" Seth asked worried  
"Nothing. Just bored. Anyway, why havn't you left yet?" She asked  
"You think I'd go with out saying goodbye to my new best friend?" He said pushing her shoulder playfully.  
Hermione smiled before taking her hat off and sitting up facing Seth.  
"I just thought that after the trouble of walking,or in better words, carrying, us back here you'd want to get home or go back to the bonfire." Hermione shrugged as she said this, looking down.  
Seth lifted her face up with his finger  
"Hermione, we chose to bring you back, we wanted to. And whether you like it or not, we are coming back tomorrow, and we are taking you to the beach!" Seth stated  
"Hmm..Sure. Best friend." Hermione grinned at him before he brought her into a tight hug, and for once in her life she felt this was were she was supposed to be.

**_Alright alright, I knew it was short, and a little cheesy at the end, but at least I updated! Any ideas on the next chapters?_**


	14. I'll never leave you

_**Hai guys :3 I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner! It would help me if you could PM me, or leave a review and tell me which of my stories you would like me to update, the stories I have so far are:**_

_**Happy Endings  
Hell To Heaven  
Life isn't always bad  
How to be Victorious  
Finally (I know I've ended it but if you people want me to continue, I'll pull something together)**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Besides Josie..Shes mine..Anyway on with the story!**_

It was early in the morning, around 4 am, and of course as all the residents in the household besides the two sleeping girls were vampires, they were awake and talking quietly.

"What are we going to do?" Rosalie asked worriedly from besides Emmett on the love seat  
"About what Rose?" Alice inquired confused from her place besides Jasper on one of the big couches.  
"About those dogs imprinting on the girls that's what!" Emmett interrupted before Rosalie could.  
"Well...We're just going to have to see what the girls want. If they're happy. We should be too." Esme reasoned  
"But what if they hurt them?" Jasper asked quietly, he had become quite attached to the girls, especially Hermione.  
Carlisle sighed, he too had thought of the same question.  
"They're imprints. The wolves can't hurt them, it would kill them." Carlisle explained  
The younger vampires sighed, the really couldn't find a way out of this could they?  
Suddenly they heard movement from upstairs so they all listened to see what was going on..

_-Upstairs with Hermione-_

Hermione was lying on her bed looking at the ceiling thinking over everything that had happened over the last couple of weeks. She had a family. She was a aunt to her best friend. But best of all she had a best friend. Seth. Just thinking about him made her smile, he was so funny, and even though she didn't want to admit it, he'd broken down her walls she had tried her best to keep up. Even Josie was happier than usual with Paul, and that was saying something.  
She frowned as she saw her door open but no-one come in.  
Then it closed.  
She sat up a little, arms in her fighting position, ready for whatever was there.  
"Hermy?" She heard Josie's voice ask as she appeared at the end of Hermione's bed, she looked like she had been crying, her eyes all red and puffy.  
Hermione lowered her arms, her face softening as she saw the girl.  
"Yes Jo?" She replied gently  
"I had another bad dream.." Josie mumbled looking down shamefully  
"It's okay Josie, we all have them, come here." Hermione opened her arms as she scooted over to make room for her.  
Josie walked over, climbing in the bed and snuggling into Hermione's side as Hermione wrapped her arms around the younger girl, kissing her forehead gently.  
"Was it about Joe again?" Hermione asked quietly, resting her head on top of Josie's.  
She felt the girl nod from her position, Hermione sighed before pulling Josie closer, stroking her hair in a soothing way.  
"He won't hurt us again Jo, we're safe here. You have a family, you have me. And besides, Paul would knock him flat in 2 seconds before he could come anywhere near you." Hermione joked to try and make her feel better.  
Josie giggled before replying  
"But what if they don't want us anymore? What if they find out about you? I won't stay here if you go."  
"They won't find out about me. Besides, I can only do certain things, small things. It won't hurt anyone, and if it gets more powerful, I'll just learn to control it. I won't leave you. I'm not a monster, just someone who can get a cookie if its too high up." Hermione reasoned  
"Promise?"  
"I promise."  
Josie nodded again before closing her eyes and if possible getting closer to Hermione.  
"I love you Josie." Hermione said quietly into Josie's ear.  
"I love you too Mione.." Josie mumbled already half asleep.  
Hermione smiled before closing her eyes besides Josie.  
Soon, both girls were fast asleep curled into each other in a peaceful slumber.

_-Downstairs with the Cullens-_

All the Cullens had heard the little exchange between the two girls.

"Poor Josie..Still having nightmares." Esme said sadly  
"Hermione has them too, I can feel the emotions coming off her in waves at night, she doesn't say anything though, she has very strong walls, physically and mentally." Jasper explained almost proudly.  
"I can read Josie's mind...I could read Hermiones but recently its been closing down and coming back up..I don't know whats going on." Edward sighed frustrated.

Carlisle paced the room quietly, thinking.  
"What about you Alice?" He suddenly asked. "Do you see Hermione in you visions?"  
Alice blanked out for a minute before answering  
"No, she's fuzzy, but not as if she's going to get hurt fuzzy, like she's purposely blocking me out, but not succeeding completely."

"It must have something to do with what the girl can do, she said 'I can only do certain things, small things.' and also 'if it gets more powerful, I'll just learn to control it'. It must be new if she can only do small things and need to control it. Lets just drop it for now and if anything happens we'll ask the girls.." Rosalie reasoned.

The others agreed and with that they waited downstairs listening to the breathing of the two girls upstairs.


End file.
